


Tics, Tourettes, and Tension

by DontSneeze



Category: South Park
Genre: Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Episode: s19e06 Tweek x Craig, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontSneeze/pseuds/DontSneeze
Summary: Craig and Tweek are starting to hang out much more now that they're faking a relationship. Still, they aren't really dating right?So WHY does Tweek feel so... jealous when Craig spends his free time visiting Thomas.What does Craig even do there?Why does Tweek care????Update every 2-3 days :)





	1. Chapter 1

"You sure you want it? There isn't much left." Token passed his lunch box to Clyde, who was staring intently at the half a peanut butter sandwich inside it.

"Token, I'm at a point in my life where I would shoot myself in the foot for a piece of stale bread." Clyde retorted, taking an eager bite of the half-eaten sandwich.

"As if you're not al-al, not always at that p-point" Jimmy observed.

"My point still stands!" Clyde defended. With the peanut butter sandwich in his mouth , however, it came out closer to "MUH PUFNT STULL STUNDS!" Luckily, years of listening to Kenny made nearly all the South Park students masters of the muffled language.

"That's apparent, given that you eat the school lunches." Token wrinkled his nose in disgust. The putrid smell of the 'food' was enough to make him want to hurl. "I wouldn't be surprised if one day I show up to school and you've all died from food poisoning."

"Maybe that's the government getting rid of poor people!" Clyde exclaimed, peanut butter smeared down the side of his chin. Token snorted against his better judgement.

"NGHH you really THINK-oh god- SO??" Tweek joined the conversation, twitching and shaking more than usual at the thought of the government conspiracy Clyde had just revealed.

"Absolutely!" Clyde nodded solemnly. Tweek made some incoherent sound that pierced all their ears sharply. His eyes twitched frequently, and he squinted at everyone as if unsure who to trust. 

Token elbowed Clyde in the ribs. 'Not cool man' he mouthed. Clyde just grinned in response.

"He's just p-pulling on you-you-you, he's just pulling on your leg, Tweek." Jimmy comforted Tweek, patting him on the back. Jimmy's warm smile was enough to make anyone relax. Sure, it was crooked and obscured by his braces, but that just added to the charm. Tweek's twitching subsided and the small boy scanned the room searching for the last member of their group.

"Move" Craig suddenly appeared behind Tweek, motioning to Clyde to switch seats so he could sit by Tweek. Clyde rolled his eyes.

"Why should I move just so you can sit by your boyfriend. Maybe if it didn't take you that long to get out of class you wouldn't be late all the time." Clyde retorted, snickering.

"Move your fat ass" Craig replied. His face and voice lacked any emotion as usual. To a stranger he would have appeared humor-less and cruel, but his friends saw the glint of myrrh his eye.

"Fat!" Clyde fake gasped, clutching his hand to his heart. "I thought we were friends"

"I mean he's not wrong." Token chuckled. Clyde continued to dramatically wail at the betrayal of his friends.

"NgHh you don't hAVE to sit next to me Craig!! Oh Jesus don't make Clyde mad." Tweek's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull. *Oh God!!!* Tweek thought, *what if they do fall out of my skull!!* His hands instinctually reached into his hair pulling the strands until the pain distracted from his thoughts.

Craig let his hand fall into Tweek's shoulder. "Tweek it's okay." Tweek looked up to see Clyde smiling at him warmly. *Not mad?* "We do this every day." Craig explained, his monotone voice allowing Tweek to take the situation at face value. *Everything is okay.*

Craig and Tweek became friends ever since Stan, Cartman, and Kyle had forced them fight all those years (..months? For some reason time seemed to flow so slowly in South Park) ago. Despite this they only really hung out on occasion. Tweek being a member of Craig and those guys only some days. But now.. everything had changed. Ever since Craig and Tweek decided to fake a relationship for the sake of the town, he became a permanent member of the group.

Token, Clyde, and Jimmy were all super kind to him. Be felt lucky to be their friend. And Craig. Craig. The way he spoke- so controlled and mellow- never failed to calm Tweek down. The funny nasaly sound it had was an added bonus. Just looking at his neutral expression made Tweek sigh and relax his shoulders. Craig's soft lips were closed in a tight line, and Tweek desperately felt a need to make them smile and for some reason to move clos-

"Earth to Tweek." Craig looked at him, his eyebrows knitting together ever so slightly, and his head tilted to the side. "You were staring." The tone was not accusatory, but Tweek was startled nonetheless. He backed up quickly nearly falling out of his seat. Craig's strong arms gently pulled him back. *Wait..strong arms? Why did I think that!!!*

"NgHh- I'M sorry!" Tweek shifted awkwardly in his seat. His thoughts were getting weird and he didn't like it. He didn't know how he could possibly explain the situation to Craig, but Craig didn't ask for any explanation. He simply nodded, as if the sorry was good enough for him, and began to eat his lunch.

Tweek looked around the table. Jimmy was laughing so hard tears were selling up in the corners of his eyes because Clyde was on his knees holding Token's hands in his own. Why? Clyde was begging Token for money to go through the lunch line a second time.

"Token PLEAASE!!!!"

"No." Token rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He was amused.

"I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Don't s-s-s, don't say that while on your kne-knees" Jimmy winked and both Token and Craig roared with laughter. Even Tweek felt some of his previous stress melt away.

"Don't laugh so hard Craig" retorted a very flustered Clyde. "We all know you'll be on your knees later today." Tweek felt his face heat up at the insinuation and he was ready to jump at Clyde and punch him in the jaw when he realized Craig was laughing. Tweek really need to get used to this atmosphere.

"Nah. I'm visiting Thomas this weekend, so I'll be out of town." *As if that was the problem with Clyde's statement?? Wait... Who was Thomas??*

"W-who's Thomas?" Jimmy inquired.

"That kid with Tourettes we saw a while back when Cartman was being a piece of shit." Craig sighed. "He invited me over and it made me so happy."

"That's nGgh GREAT!" Tweek interjected. His face felt hot and his eyes were watering. He didn't understand why, but he knew he needed to leave immediately. "I have to GO- BATHROOM"

Tweek needed to go splash some water in his face or something because this was NOT NORMAL.


	2. Confused Craig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CreGG starts to realize his feelings towards TweKK

Craig watched as Tweek hurried to the bathroom, his eyebrows drawn together in concern. As much as he hated to admit it, he really cared for his friend. Seeing him act so unusually made him uncomfortable. Tweek was not a shy person. Anxious, sure, but not shy.

If something was on Tweek's mind it was open to the world. Whether deciphered through his broken use of the English language, or his very expressive body language and facial expressions.

To some of the YAOI fangirls South Park Elementary held, Tweek was considered a shy and submissive type of person. Craig saw it in the fanart and stories they submitted to the school newspaper. Craig's thoughts got sidetracked for a second and he looked at Jimmy. He suddenly reminisced quite clearly on the first introduction of YAOI to Jimmy's school newspaper. 

_***_

_"What the fuck?" Craig had made his way to Jimmy and was holding a copy of the South Park school newspaper close enough to Jimmy's nose that he had no chance of seeing what was actually printed on the paper. Regardless, Jimmy had been anticipating this conversation all day, ever since he approved- as chief editor- that the image be left in._

_"It sells, C-Craig," Jimmy replied, stoically. "We have to get people to re-re, get people to read the p-paper somehow."_

_"What the **fuck**?" Craig repeated, his fist beginning to ball up. Jimmy's face  clearly showed that he regretted messing with someone with a history of violence.  Although he was likely happy that he did not shit himself, as weaker men facing Craig's gaze have._

_The drawing was a rather adorable watercolor of Craig and Tweek holding hands done by Lisa Akimoto (of the Asian Girls). Jimmy enjoyed the fine craftsmanship Lisa's delicate hands had performed. The school had many yaoi artists, but she was undoubtedly his favorite._

_More than her art, Jimmy loved her sweet smile, shining eyes, and jet black hair. Black hair just like Leslie had. His heart felt as though it was impaled by one of his ribs. Leslie._

_"I did it for a chick." Jimmy explained. Despite Craig's murderous gaze, Jimmy wanted to be honest. Besides, Craig would never actually hurt him. Craig never actually harmed anyone that didn't hurt or insult Stripe. "Still dude, I'm looking out for your b-b-best interests." He handed  Craig a stack of money._

_"How?"_

_"Royalties.. or copyright? Split it with T-T-T, split it with T--, with Tweek." Jimmy explained._

_"She'll pay us money to do this?" Craig asked, eyebrows raised. Jimmy nodded. "Then sure, whatever. That girl better not be another Leslie rebound though." Jimmy looked down at his feet in shame. He was caught red handed but it didn't change the fact that he'd go out with her regardless. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn't stop himself._

_"We can't all be like C-Craig and Tweek." he muttered solemnly._

_***_

Craig was brought back to the present by Clyde asking "Where did Tweek go?"

"Bathroom." 

"Why didn't you go with him?" Clyde smirked.

"Maybe I will next time." Craig replied. He was just saying all this because having a 'boyfriend' meant he could use Elementary shock humor, not because he actually wanted to do anything inappropriate with Tweek. He definitely didn't want to rush into the bathroom this second and push Tweek against the wall and

"Why don't you go now?"  _Fuck,_ that's exactly what he wanted. Why wasn't life that easy. Or maybe it was, and Craig was just complicating it for himself. He took a deep breath. Pretending to be gay was really staring to make him think gay thoughts.

"I respect the human right to privacy, duh." As he said that he saw Tweek walking out of the bathroom to join them. Water droplets dotting his pink tinted cheeks.

"Hey guys-ngh" Tweek joined them, sitting back at the table. The lunch table grew silent as his friends all glanced up to see him join them. The silence clearly made Tweek uncomfortable, and Craig watched his hands as they began to tug lightly at the hem of his shirt.

"Have you all seen the new Red Racer episode?" Craig quickly came to Tweek's rescue, and the smaller boy's look of appreciation made Craig's heart beat uncomfortably fast.

"Of-of course!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Have I?  _Bitch,_ with the cliffhanger last time there was no way I wouldn't have." Clyde's arms moved around wildly as he spoke.

"NgHh- that jerk shouldn't have destroyed Red's engine!" Tweek cried. "Sabotage is illegal!"

"I know right!" Clyde agreed. Tweek's face shone sith delight at the pleasant conversation he was having, and Craig felt his heart hit the floor. Is _it gay to have butterflies in your stomach from watching your boyfriend smile?_

 _"_ Actually, I really like Blue" Token interjected.

"What??? Blue's the bad guy!?" Clyde looked offended.

"You can appreciate a villain for their interesting character." Token explained.

"Token likes bad boys, huh?" Clyde replied, winking.

"Guess you don't have a chance then, Clyde." Craig said, and Clyde's cheeks turned bright red and the whole lunch table shook with laughter. Craig's eyes searched for Tweek, and they met their goal.

Tweek was attempting to hide the snorts coming from his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand. Craig wished he'd take his hand away so his gorgeous smile would be more visible.

_Damn. I'm clearly actually gay for Tweek. What the hell do I do?_

_I need to stay away from him for a bit until I feel normal again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa why can't my boys just tell each other how they feel  
> Thomas debut is next chapter, I just loved the lunchroom scene too much not to give it a (mainly) Craig POV
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the not so low-key Tyde


	3. Seperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where there's a lot of transitions
> 
> Also sorry it took a while, had to get final exam stuff done OOF

Ever since lunch Tweek was trying to be near Craig. He knew that Craig would be gone all weekend, and so he wanted to hangout with his friend while he could. Yet everytime Tweek came anywhere near Craig, the other boy's ears flushed lightly and he suddenly had something else to do.

 

"See you next week!" Clyde called after Tweek. Token leaned in next to Clyde and said something to him, and Clyde's face shone brighter than the sun. "Token and I are spending Saturday together so if you want you can stop by!"

"We'll be watching Red Racer " Token added. Tweek bit his lip and let his eyes wander to Craig who was standing at the other side of the bus stop. They had always made sure to watch Red Racer episodes together, ever since they watched episode 6 in the hospital after their second fight.

"I'll be there ngGg." Tweek felt anger bubbling in his stomach. If Craig wanted to ignore him all day then he deserved this.

"Sweet!" Clyde responded, tugging on Token's shirt with excitement.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

Tweek sat by himself in the bus. Clyde had gone straight to Token's house, Jimmy was going on a date, and Craig- the usual occupier of the seat- boarded the bus after Tweek and sat down next to Bebe.

"Wendy was gonna sit there, Tucker!" Bebe cried, clearly offended.

"Wendy has student council today." Craig deadpanned.

"You're right! How did you know?"

"She never shuts up about it."

"You're right," Bebe sighed. "I love Wendy but it's always 'make a difference' this and 'change the world' that. She seriously needs to chill out."

"I don't care about her chilling out, I hate how she talks to me like I'm stupid."

"She has a grudge against you for cheating on Tweak with Michael." Tweak's ears perked up at the sound ofof h name. At first, intense, white-hot anger filled his mind _*Craig cheated on me???*_ The intense anger Tweek felt kept him from thinking rationally. It took a minute for Tweek to stop shaking and realize that Bebe was talking about the fake breakup they had staged.

"That was a misunderstanding! I would never cheat on Tweek." Craig seemed indignant, and Tweek felt his heart rate speed up drastically. * _Does Craig really care this much? No, it has to be for the sake of the town*_

Tweek's mood immediately worsened. Of course, there was no way all those looks Craig was giving him at lunch meant anything. After all they were just acting. Craig ignoring him for the rest of the day was clear proof of that.

_*And now_ _he's spending the weekend with Thomas.*_ Tweek's lip curled. He needed to do something about this. To get Craig back somehow.

 *Wait, get Craig back?? We were never really together?*

 

_*_ _I'm not goi_ _ng to worry ab_ _out it right now. Every_ _thing will be fine.*_ But as Tweek watched Craig get off the bus the sinking feeling in his stomach made him feel anything but that.

 

******

 

Saturday

8:05

Tweek has been awake for the last 4 hours, staring at his phone. He usually texted Craig when he couldn't sleep but this 4:00 am conversation didn't go so well

 

**heysyf**

**Craigg**

**y didnttds you sit withtl  ame on the bussf**

**Sorry.**

**I was tired**

**thats okey**

**I can't talk now**

**I gotta sleep**

**gnight honey**

**why dsiaod you say honey/??  
/**

**no reason**

**it was a typo**

**forget about it**

**good night**

**oh**

**good night**

Tweek's face had gone beet-red at being called honey. Sure, Craig had done it once or twice in-front of other people, but in private? When they were able to act how they really felt?  For some strange reason though, Tweek was not upset at being called honey. He was upset that it had been a mistake. Of course it had been a typo, only Tweek could be that unlucky. Tweek felt an intense need to change Craig's mind. *I want him to call me honey for real. Oh God ghngnh... that's so gay*

Tweek stood up and shot Clyde a text saying he was on his way. Maybe talking to friends would get him out of this weird mood? Then again Clyde and Token were probably the last people to go to to avoid gay thoughts. The amount of time they spent together was borderline unhealthy. Tweek headed over to Token's house with determination not to think about his situation. Token and Clyde on the other hand, had other ideas.

 

*****

Craig hated ignoring Tweek but he didn't understand his own emotions right now. Craig's mind was a very organized place, he liked all his ideas to be simple and black and white. Whatever he didn't understand he put a wall up to block... And flipped it off for good measure.

But he was starting to realize more of his life was likely a grey area. Had it really taken him this long to notice? Of course he'd always liked girls, but how he'd acted around Thomas all those months ago was suspiciously like swooning.

And now with Tweek. Craig felt his heart race at the thought of the smaller boy. His pupils dialated imagining Tweek moving closer and touching their lips together gently. He imagined holding Tweek by the chin and tilting his head lightly to deepen the kiss.

Craig's ears were beginning to burn and he shook himself out of his fantasy. If he wanted to begin to organize his thoughts he needed to admit that he was bisexual.

Well. There it was. The thought happened. Craig couldn't ignore it anymore, now it simply was. These weren't random gay thoughts Craig was getting... he was just gay. His shoulders released years of stored tension he hadn't even realized was there.

Craig glanced out of his car window. The drive to Thomas's neighborhood was roughly 15 minutes and they were nearly there. Craig watched the familiar driveway come into view. His dad pulled up into the driveway, and got out of the car to speak to Thomas's parents about the Sunday pickup schedule.

Craig got out of the car holding his Red Racer™ backpack packed with PJs, toiletries, and tomorrow's clothes. Hanging out with Thomas was always a fun time.

"Shit-fucking-damn, hey, you want some- fuck - help with that." Thomas appeared beside Craig, a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Nah, I got it." Craig followed Thomas into the house and they settled on the couch.

"Shit sprinkles- fuck- how'd school go? Your boyfriend not mad that you're staying here? SHit" Thomas's messy hair had always fascinated Craig, he had wanted to run his hands through it. Although blonds had always more been his type. Bebe had been cute.

 "He's chill"

"If anything you've told me SHIT about him, he's FUCKING HELL anything but that"

"Yeah, but I can't.." Craig took a deep breath. He hadn't expected the conversation to get so intense so quickly. He'd just had his revelation in the car, so he definitely wasn't ready to talk about it just yet

"Hey we can talk about it later FUCKING CUNT-SHIT no not you" Thomas's smile was sympathetic. 

"How about your love life? Alice paying you any attention?"

"SHIT If I could stop shouting fucking explatives in her face and get the balls to compliment her she might."

"Yeah. I understand. Talking about feelings is so hard. And so fucking gay."

"You're gay." Thomas snorted. 

"You know what I mean." Craig thought for a bit. "Do I really act gay?"

"Dude, all you talk about is your boyfriend. Youre FUCK always mentioning how he's misunderstood DAMN HELL as meek but he's really confident and badass SHITTYFUCKK. That's pretty gay."

"I think you were my first crush on a dude." Craig dropped the big revelation quickly so he couldn't think himself out of saying it.

"Explains why CUNT you were willing to do my SHIT laundry." They both laughed, and once again Craig felt a thousand times lighter. Thomas had had that kind of hidden confidence Craig found himself attracted to. But if Thomas was a candle, Tweek was a Burning Fire.

Intense. Powerful. Hot.

"That's enough gay talk." Craig decided. "I thought we were gonna watch ghost busters"

"CUNTYSHIT I'm turning it on, have some patience dude." Thomas got up and hunted for the old DVD. Craig smiled. He and Thomas would have a fun weekend, and in time Craig would be less of a pussy and actually talk to Tweek.

For now he leaned back into the sofa to enjoy Ghostbusters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -stay tuned for chapter 4 to find out what Clyde and Token are planning!
> 
>  
> 
> -Alice is the first random girl name I could think of, not actually in the show  
> \- Woop Craig finally making progress


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde and Token are snekky boyz

Tweek knocked on Token's door with his left hand because his right was desperately entangled in his shirt. Watching Red Racer without Craig felt like treason. * _Hngg but Craig is skipping on me OH GOD, so this is like, revenge!!!!!*_

"Tweek! The door's unlocked, just come inside." Clyde's words failed to detach Tweek from his thoughts.

"OH GOD, REVENGE IS WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek yelled, and suddenly Clyde was there opening the door.

"It's okay Tweek, no pressure here." He smiled warmly at Tweek. "Token get your ass over here."

"Don't objectify me, taco princess." Token called from the living room. Clyde flushed and pulled Tweek into the house.

"Don't call me that in front of people." Clyde mutterred, his face still bright red.

"So you're perfectly fine with it in private?" Token retorted. Although he was whispering, Tweek could still hear everything that was being said. _*And people think that Craig and I are the gayest people in school,*_ Tweek thought. * _these two could definitely give us a run for our money.*_

"Let's just watch TV already, Jesus!" Clyde decided. Not so subtly scooting closer to Token on the sofa. Tweek's heart fell heavy as he remembered doing the same with Craig.

*****

  _Tweek's eyes wandered around the hospital room he and Craig had spent the past few days in, trying desperately to keep them from gravitating towards the sleeping boy. Watching people while they slept was creepy, and Tweek didn't want to be creepy OH GOD! But there was something calming about watching the slow rise and fall of Craig's chest._

_"G'morning." Craig's eyes were drowsy and half closed. His mouth still had specs of blood, and Teeek felt a tinge of guilt for causing the sounds._

_"Ughshshdhdh JESUS IMI SORRY FOR HURTING YOU!" Tweek covered his face with his hands._

_"You've apologized 17 times, Tweek. It really isn't your fault. Stan's gang manipulated us." Craig's tone was cold and calculated, but his eyes bore a subtle sweet sincerity Tweek appreciated._

_"But I hurt-"_

_"I hurt you too! We were both assholes!"_

_"Ngh I guess you're right. But, I wanna hurt them like they made me hurt you" Tweek shook with nervous energy._

_"Whoa, you're cool Tweek!" Craig's eyes shone as if they were a part of a gorgeous constellation. "So confident! I'm probably just gonna tell them to fuck off and then pretend they don't exist."_

_"Nghthats the smarter idea." Tweek decided. "Maybe oH God!! Will you ignore me too??"_

_"Of course not." Craig comforted him._

_"R-really?"_

_"Yeah we can hang out and watch shows together or something. Actually," Craig patted a spot next to him in the hospital bed. "Come here. Episode 6 of Red Racer is about to air!"_

_"HnGg okay." Tweek slowly pushed himself off of his bed, wincing at the pain in his limbs. He took a few hesitant steps towards Craig who had scooted a little to the right to give him room._

_"There we go." Craig commented as he helped Tweek pull himself into the bed. Craig pushed a button on the remote control and the red racer theme song played with loud guitar riffs. "Damn it, we missed the intro!" Craig complained._

_"I love this show." Tweek mumbled, looking up at Craig's surprised yet happy face._

_"Really? I haven't gotten Clyde, Token, and Jimmy into it yet. I always watched it alone."_

_"We should NgGH definitely watch it together." Tweek saw Craig's eyes soften, and witnessed him smiling. With a start, Tweek realized that he had never seen Craig smile before. His smile was soft and it made his face appear far less guarded._

_"Yeah. Sounds fun." Craig's smile widened. Tweek felt a need to scoot closer next to Craig and so- as subtly as he could- he repositioned himself so he was only about an inch from the boy. Not only could he see Craig's chest rise and fall as he breathed, Tweek could faintly feel Craig's breath against his cheek._

_As the episode came to an end Tweek yawned loudly and Craig looked up in surprise. "Did you sleep at all last night?"_

_"Ngh not really OH JESUS don't be mad!" Tweek panicked._

_"Im not mad, I'm concerned. You should sleep now." Tweek was about to explain that he couldn't because of his nerves, but with Craig lying next to him breathing calmly, Tweek realized that he could. And so he did._

_Curled up an inch away from his future 'boyfriend,' Tweek slept happily and without any worries or nightmares._

_*********_

_*Oh God,*_ Tweek thought. * _I have been gay for Craig for much longer than I thought. OH JESUS THIS IS BAD*_

Tweek took several deep breaths to calm himself down. His eyes returned to Token sitting nonchalantly while Clyde curled up an inch away from him. Familiar guitar riffs came from the TV.

"HNGG I CAN'T DO IT!" Token turned off the TV without a second thought and both of them immediately turned to comfort Tweek, not caring about missing their favorite show.

"You can't do what?" Token inquired, one hand gently placed on Tweek's shoulder, the other still lingering near Clyde's.

"I can't OH GOD, I can't watch Red Racer without him! I'm sorry Jesus DON'T BE MAD!"

"We're not mad." Token assured him.

"Speak for yourself," Clyde muttered. "ImI pissed at Craig."

"NgHh why?"

"I don't know what the fuck he's doing, abandoning one of your weekly dates to hang out with his past crush." Clyde fumed.

"Yeah that's an asshole move." Token agreed.

"Past crush? Thomas? Craig is gay????" Tweek was shocked and felt a mix of emotions in his stomach.

"Well yeah, obviously he's gay. You're dating him." Token commented, both him and Clyde looking very confused. No, that was not the answer Tweek wanted to hear. If Craig had been gay for someone else for real maybe Tweek had a chance!

"NghN I mean before me!"Tweek clarified. Hoping, desperately, for Craig to actually be gay.

"Yeah he had a huge crush on the Thomas guy. He would go and do his laundry just for the chance to be around him." Tweek felt as if he was a helium balloons floating high into the atmosphere.  _*Craig is actually gay??!! Maybe he will like me! NgHh oh God but why would he like me if he likes that Thomas guy.*_

"I mean, looking at the two of you, Craig definitely has a type. Thomas has Tourettes so he's also super fidgety and shouts random stuff."  _*I'm, Im Craig's type? I have a chance?*_

"I need to see him now OH GOD!" * _I have a chance!*_

"Yeah Tweek! Get your man back!" Clyde's enthusiasm was borderline over the top. Tweek couldn't help but giggle a bit at the situation. Clyde and Token clearly thought that Tweek was upset with Craig for possibly 'cheating' on Tweek with Thomas, but Tweek was ecstatic at the mere thought that Craig might actually be gay. Well... maybe he was bothered that Craig was with Thomas right now. Maybe playing along would get him to the right place. 

"YEAH NGHH- I'm gonna get my man back!" Tweek shouted trying to match the enthusiasm. Clyde and Token both grinned, a mischievous look stretching onto their face.

"We thought you might want to, so we made a plan to help you." Token began.

"I thought you would last until after Red Racer, but that's alright." Clyde interrupted.

"What are you saying NGHg" Tweek was confused. His hands were beginning to grasp at his shirt.

"Finding out Thomas' address wasn't difficult. Transportation was more so, but after convincing my and Thomas' parents that you all had an anniversary they both agreed to  set up a surprise party for the two of you. Neither Craig nor Thomas know about it but like I'm pretty sure his parents even got a cake and stuff. So give it half an hour and we'll go to his house and you can confront him."Token finished. Tweek's jaw dropped. * _They would do all this for me? Nghfj I have such amazing friends!!*_

"You're a genius, Token. Seriously, Tweek, he came up with all this himself." Now Token was the one who's face was flushed. Perhaps Token did all of this in order to impress a certain chubby taco-loving mega creek shipper. * _Correction, I have super amazing and super gay friends*_

 

Nerves started to consume Tweek's mind. Now that he had a chance with Craig, could he compete with Thomas?

 

 


	5. Too Close for Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had no access to Internet until now, so I hope this ending doesn't disappoint!

 

Craig leaned back on the sofa. Ghostbusters' credits finished rolling, and so he looked up at Thomas. "Now what?" He asked.

"We could-" but Craig would never hear what it was Thomas was going to suggest they do, because he was interrupted by his parents walking into the room holding a cake and yelling 'SURPRISE'. They were followed by Clyde, Token, and.. Tweek.

"What?" Craig asked, completely confused. Tweek's presence flustered him entirely. He had just realized his feelings less than two hours ago, so he was definitely not sure if he was ready to express them yet.

"Did you forget your anniversary, Craig?" Thomas's mother asked, her voice a mix of chastising and humorous tones. Craig and Tweek obviously didn't have an actual anniversary since even when they 'got together' they had supposedly been together before that.

"UhhHh, I guess I did." It only took one look at Tweek's stressed out face to realize that the situation was entirely out of his control, so Craig decided to roll with the dice he'd been given. "Sorry honey, I hope I didn't disappoint you." Now that he knew he was gay for Tweek, Craig tried to add a flirtatious edge to his voice.

"Nghhd that's okay!" Tweek's eyes looked everywhere but at Craig. Craig grinned. Apparently his voice had been enough to fluster Tweek- was it possible that Tweek felt the same?

"I don't think it's okay." Muttered Clyde. "Hanging out with your past crush on your fucking anniversary." From his tone Craig could definitely tell Clyde knew it wasn't his anniversary. What was he trying to pull??

"SHIT CUNT IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK" Thomas quickly clarified.

"Ngh really??!" Tweek stared daggers at Thomas, in a clearly possessive way. Craig felt his heart rate speed up at the sight of Tweek being jealous of Thomas.

"FUCK SHIT I promise man. I'm straight." Thomas added. Tweek's burning gaze dialed down and he managed to smile a bit at the boy.

"Ngh I- I trust you. And I trust Craig." Tweek glanced up at Thomas his gaze less feveredf and more calm andawelcoming. Perhaps they would become good friends now that the sense of competition had finally left Tweek. Thomas's parents who had been watching the whole situation unfold exhaled loudly.

"If everything's okay how about we go have some cake." Thomas's dad suggested. Everyone gathered around the table as the cake was cut. Craig's eyes didn't leave Tweek as he observed him blush whenever they made eye contact.

Craig wasn't sure if Tweek was gay, but he was starting to get a suspicion that he might be. Perhaps this was the perfect way to find out.

"We should share a slice." Craig suggested, and Thomas's parents laughed, happily complying. Craig scooted to the left on his chair and motioned for Tweek to join him. Tweek did, his face beading with sweat.

"Dude that's hilarious!" Clyde's voice cut through their tension. Clyde was happily talking and laughing with Thomas. Interestingly enough, as a result of this Token scooted his chair closer to Clyde's and intensionally made their forearms touch on the table.

"Open your mouth, Tweek." Craig whispered to Tweek, choosing to ignore the conversations around them. Tweek's cheeks reddened significantly, but he complied.

Craig took a piece of cake with his fork and gently placed it in Tweek's mouth. Tweek closed his mouth around it and Craig pulled the fork out. The whole exchange felt extremely intimate, and Tweek's face was bright red.

"My turn." Tweek said, a sudden burst of confidence overtaking him. He grabbed a piece of cake with his fingers and placed it in Craig's mouth. His fingers briefly brushed against Craig's lips, and now it was Craig's turn to flush.

"Ahh" a soft noise escaped Craig's mouth. The sensation of Tweek's fingers on his lips felt foreign but strangely enjoyable. Warmth spread from his cheek, down to his chest, down to his- OH GOD. The piece of cake got stuck in Craig's throat and he hacked and coughed it up.

Both boys had never experienced anything this intimate before and so their inexperience turned to apprehension as they turned to eat their cakes normally. Their eyes crawled around the table, avoiding the other's as much as they could. * _I gue_ _ss Tweek re_ _ally is gay. Wow. This is.. ama_ _zing*_

 

_*****_

 

Tweek imitated what he'd seen Token do earlier and pressed his forearm against Craig's. He had no idea how to escalate romantic tension, but he was trying his best. "Craig?" He said in a very small voice.

"Yes, honey?" Craig's usually unfazed voice sounded far more small and scared than Tweek's had.

"Do you like me?" Tweek said it before he could convince himself not to, and Craig's eyebrows raised slightly in surprise, his mouth widening lightly.

"I-I think I do." Craig's eyes were still crawling on the floor. That was rather impolite. Tweek gently took Craig by the chin, and tilted it slightly so that their eyes met once more. "I never expected you to be the one to make this move, Tweek." Craig was breathless and yet he was babbling.

Tweek was not a shy person, and in this moment his explosive personality overtook him with sheer confidence. Sure, he was twitching like crazy and weird sounds were coming out of his mouth, but he wasn't scared. He leaned in and kissed Craig the way he'd seen on YAOI fanart.

Craig was surprised, but clearly not inexperienced or unwilling. Tweek gasped in surprise as Craig lifted Tweek's legs and dropped them over him so that Tweek was sitting on his lap. He tilted his head to the right and suddenly Tweek felt the warmth of Craig's tongue pressing on the inside of his mouth. Tweek parted in surprise and a small line of drool leaked off the side of his mouth.

"Ngh- wow Craig OH GOD!" Tweek attempted to hide his face with his hands, but Craig took both of them and placed them around his neck. Then Craig placed both of his hands in Tweek's hair and tugged lightly. Tweek gasped in pleasure at the taller boy playing with his hair.

The two failed to see the rest of the room staring at them, failed to hear the silence that befalled the room. They were lost in their sense of touch, which over took the place of the other two. Tweek felt Craig's lips pushing against him hungrily, the cake lying forgotten, and he couldn't care less about people staring.

Their relationship had an unusual start, and Tweek had no idea what new could occur before even just the day ended. Regardless, Tweek was finally happy, and he intended to do everything he could to keep it like that.

To be with Craig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my friends I have finally done it! I finished my first fanfiction. I'm overwhelmed by the fact that even a few of you liked this enough to comment, and I frequently reread comments you all leave. Thank you ❤❤ 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction so please let me know what I did well and where I need to improve!
> 
> Stick around for me possibly writing  
> -more Creek/Tyde  
> -kyman (plz don't kill me)  
> Not from sp  
> -saitama x Genos (opm)  
> -something with Reigen (mob Psycho)  
> Maybe I'll do suggestions?
> 
> Seriously though thank you so much for reading this garbage, I appreciate you all with all my heart ❤❤❤❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please don't tear me apart!! 
> 
> I've been selected for a summer program due to my proficiency at nonfiction writing but apparently part of the program will be creative writing as well? Since I have 0 experience with that I thought I'd try making fanfics as practice!
> 
> Any comments or kudos are appreciated ❤


End file.
